


Staking A Claim

by yumimum



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 17:03:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/664367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yumimum/pseuds/yumimum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set a few weeks after Something Blue. A routine patrol goes wrong and events unfold that force Buffy to confront her true feelings in a way that will change both her and a certain vampire’s life forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Staking A Claim

**Author's Note:**

> OK. So this was my very offering to the world of Spuffy fic, [or fanfic of any kind for that matter] If you look closely there’s a bit of plot, but let’s face it it, this was just an excuse to get our favourite duo nekkid. 
> 
> Many thanks to Abby for all her help and advice.
> 
> The characters do not belong to me, I’m just playing with them.

Stalking through the night, heart pounding and a stake grasped tightly in preparation, the Slayer crept towards the sounds that didn’t belong in a place of rest. But then again, this was Sunnydale, and its dearly departed had a habit of not staying dead and buried. Well, buried at least. A pained cry echoed through the dark and Buffy took off at a run towards the source of the disturbance. Ducking around the neglected resting places of Sunnydale’s former residents, she leapt over a small headstone and skidded to a halt before she gave away her presence.

_I suppose I should be grateful_ , Buffy thought, as the yelling turned out to be nothing more than drunken frat boys taking a shortcut through the cemetery. _Honestly, some people deserved to be a vamp’s happy meal!_ Buffy allowed herself a small grin at her use of a Spikism. _Maybe I’ll get through a patrol without ruining my outfit...yep, grateful Buffy, that’s me_ , she thought as her racing heartbeat returned to normal.

_It’s not like I want to fight this thing anyway_.

She wasn’t convinced.

Giles sent her out tonight because he’d received a report of a Xylock demon. Admittedly, the so-called source couldn’t be trusted for a second but Giles’ watcher training wouldn’t let him just dismiss it. For five hours, she had wandered the town’s many cemeteries wondering why people still chose to live here and trying desperately to drown out the other voice in her head. The insistent little voice that told her she was hiding.

The voice that urged her to take a chance.

Hence the reason why she was willing to risk her new silk blouse and leather boots if it would provide her with a good enough distraction from the confusion in her head.

Even if that distraction came courtesy of a hulking mass of ugly that was gonna hurt like hell.

Heaving a deep sigh, Buffy twirled her stake between her fingers as she retraced her steps around Restfield Cemetery. Things were quiet. She’d dusted a couple of over confident fledglings over two hours ago and under normal circumstances she would have given up and taken advantage of a rare night off.

But these weren’t normal circumstances.

Ever since Willow’s ‘Will Be Done’ spell, she had found her dreams plagued with the memories of soft lips, strong hands and more specifically the pain in the ass vamp they belonged to. She knew it was ridiculous. It was Spike for crying out loud. Her enemy, and the man who had tried to kill her on numerous occasions.

No, not man, she reasoned. Vampire.

Or so she kept telling herself.

Every night, when she finally gave in to the lure of sleep, she was greeted by that cocky smirk and the bluer than blue eyes of her magically-induced ex-fiancé. Cool fingers traced over her fevered skin as his sinful lips sucked her puckered nipples before continuing their path down to her dripping centre. Buffy had lost count of the number of times she had jerked awake still shuddering from the orgasm her dream lover had given her. She knew how soft his lips felt as he kissed her. How wonderful his tongue felt as it pushed inside her mouth to taste her. How his masterful hands wove into her hair, holding her to him as he deepened their kiss.

During their brief engagement, they had done no more than kiss and cuddle, but Buffy’s imagination was more than happy to fill in the blanks for her. And with these thoughts running through her mind, Buffy ignored the call of her bed and scanned her surroundings for movement. Resolutely not thinking about a low British voice, or chiselled stomach or his soft supple lips... _Damn it!_

Buffy decided that if she was going to spend her night thinking of the fanged menace regardless, she might as well go home and admit defeat. Not that giving up was a part of Buffy’s nature, but she was rapidly discovering that some things were inevitable in her life. Danger, prophecies, death and, now it would seem, Spike.

In the moments when Buffy was truly honest with herself, she would admit that the spark had been there with Spike ever since their first meeting in the alley behind the Bronze. The air between them had sizzled as he emerged clapping from the shadows. She remembered well the heat in her belly and then the bolt of disappointment as he revealed his vampiric nature and threatened to kill her on Saturday, a fitting tribute for the Feast of Saint Vigieous.

Their subsequent meetings had done little to damper her reaction. Her relationship with Angel gave her something with which to occupy her growing sexual awareness before the whole Angelus nightmare and their reluctant truce. Spike had kept his word and gone against all his instincts in order to save his unfaithful dingbat of a girlfriend. At the time, Buffy secretly wished she could find someone who cared that much about her.

His drunken return and the incident with the Gem of Amara had only proved to her how different Spike was from other vampires. She pictured him standing before her, the sun beating down on his sculpted body as he put his hands to his waist, framing his sizable bulge for her eyes. The bulge he had later pressed against her body as they exchanged kicks and blows.

The man personified sexuality, and you wouldn’t have needed vamp senses to smell her arousal as they had fought out in the open. Buffy had always fought her reaction to Spike as any good slayer should. He was soulless. He was evil.

Then why was it that as Spike held her cradled in his arms at her watcher’s home, she had never felt so safe and protected?

“God, my life is messed up,” she muttered as she made her way into the older section of the cemetery. Buffy’s thoughts were interrupted by a deep growl to her right. Shocked that she had been paying so little attention, she was momentarily stunned, giving the snarling Xylock the opening it required. A heavily muscled arm swung at the shocked slayer, sending her sprawling to the ground. White-hot pain flashed through her as razor sharp claws tore her shirt and opened a deep gash on her shoulder.

“Nice one Buffy!” she said, grumbling to herself, angry that her distraction had gotten her injured, not to mention cost her a new shirt!

Climbing to her feet, she advanced on the Xylock demon and prepared her attack. Judging by the grunts and growls emerging from the creature’s throat, she figured her one-liners would be lost on this guy and so she settled on a more physical approach. She released a flurry of punches and kicks in an effort to bring it to its knees. It was like hitting concrete. Her hands were bruised and bloodied and her shoulder was hampering her attack considerably.

Leaping atop a grave stone to launch an aerial assault, she suddenly felt her legs knocked from beneath her by the demons powerful tail. As she lay winded on the ground, Buffy wondered briefly how she had forgotten about that particular feature before remembering where her mind had been during Giles’ two hour briefing. Somewhere between ancient rituals and the preferred choice of diet of a demon that he wasn’t convinced had been spotted in the first place, she had found herself remembering a pair of strong arms holding her against a denim clad erection as Spike whispered in her ear.

She remembered how his words had made her panties damp with arousal as she had practically begged him to join her upstairs out of her watcher’s earshot. Forget waiting for their wedding night, Buffy wanted this man now. She may not have been a virgin but Spikes dark promises in her ear had assured her that he would be able to show her things she’d never dreamed of. The bulk of the creature suddenly filled her vision as it loomed over her, snarling. One hand splayed across her chest and Buffy struggled to breathe as it pinned her down and raised its bloodied talons in the air, preparing to finish its attack.

Panic gripped the Slayer as she realised that from her disadvantaged position there was no way she’d be able to throw it off. She saw the glint of victory in the creatures eye and she in turn slammed hers shut as its arm began its lethal descent.

 

 

_Bloody Slayer, who the hell does she think she is?_

Spike was making his way back to the Crypt, bottle of Jack Daniels in one hand and a paper bag full of blood packets in the other.

_Thinks she’s so bloody special, like she’s too good for me. Not that I care. Silly bint was all over ME! Hell, I could have shagged her pretty blonde brains out if I hadn’t been such a bloody ponce and wanted to wait._

Spike took a swig from the bottle, pausing mid step.

_Not that I think she’s pretty. She’s the soddin’ Slayer. God damn chip must be messing with my head in more ways than I know._

Continuing on his journey, Spike kept up his mental argument, vainly trying to convince himself that the reason he couldn’t get a certain perky young slayer out of his thoughts was a residual effect from the witch’s spell. In his one hundred and twenty years, he had learnt that magic always has consequences. Granted, said consequences had never provided him with a lapful of horny Slayer before, but he certainly hadn’t been complaining. Especially when Buffy had ground her pert ass into his aching erection and whispered into his ear how much she wanted him.

Spike’s willpower had never been tested so much before. His demon screamed at him to gather her in his arms and find the nearest flat surface, strip his girl naked and show her what she had been missing. The man within had wanted to take his time, do things properly, wait until they were legally man and wife. After all, Spike loved this woman with all his undead heart and they were soon to be married. What could go wrong? Their entire history had led to this moment. He remembered the first time he saw her dancing with that whelp friend of hers in the Bronze. She was a vision. He had watched her from the shadows, the growing tightness in his jeans only confirming his suspicions. This one was different. He didn’t want to kill her outright. He wanted to sink his cock into her pussy and feel her strangling him as he drank the sweet nectar from her neck.

Never before had he wanted a woman that badly, not even his Dark Princess, and that thought bloody terrified him. Watching her grow over the past two years, he had learned to respect her skill as a warrior and, despite having the opportunities, he found himself unable to snuff her light out from the world. Her fierceness and determination in battle were mirrored only by his own and without realising it, he had come to view her as his equal. When the spell ended and Buffy had leapt away from him complaining about ‘Spike lips,’ he couldn’t help the hollow ache in his stomach. For those all too brief hours everything had fallen into place. He had finally met a woman who loved him as completely as he loved her. Spike never did things by halves. Be it fighting or loving he gave it his all and didn’t hold back. And therein lay the problem.

Spike had fallen, and fallen hard. Sighing loudly, he headed in the direction of his crypt, his mumbled words barely audible...“Love’s bitch every bloody time.”

Spike was almost home when he sensed her. He couldn’t help the slow smile that formed as he turned in her direction. Well, there was no harm in watching her fight. His vampire senses knew how much the dance made her hot, and if he couldn’t have her himself he was damn sure gonna get some mental images so he could take care of himself later.

In the weeks since the spell, Spike had resorted to wanking off every night to thoughts of Buffy in his head. He wondered how she would look astride his lap, riding his hard cock as he fondled her luscious breasts...A twinge in his restrictive jeans brought him back to reality as he headed towards the sounds of fighting in the older part of the cemetery. The smile on his face disappeared in an instant as he smelt something far from arousal in the air.

Blood.

Slayer’s blood. Buffy’s.

He took off in a sprint, his blood and booze forgotten in an instant as he raced towards his girl, silently praying to anyone who would listen that he wasn’t too late.

 

 

An angry growl pierced the air, as the weight on Buffy’s chest suddenly disappeared and the sounds of battle filled the night. Opening her eyes in time to see a flash of peroxide blonde and black leather tumbling through the cemetery, Buffy watched as Spike viciously punched and bit at the creature before him. She had never seen him so angry before. Stunned, she watched him deliver a few well-placed kicks to its legs. A sickening crack split the air as the creature roared and fell to its knees.

Lunging forward, Spike snarled into what he assumed was the creature’s ear, “She’s mine! Don’t you dare touch her!”Spike wasn’t even aware of the words passing his lips. Any conscious thought had left him the moment he saw Buffy lying helpless and bleeding on the grass. His vision narrowed until all he could see was the demon in front of him as he pummelled it to the ground.

“Nobody hurts my girl!” he said, hissing in a dark, low voice as he moved around behind the gurgling creature and brought his hands up to finish the job.

Buffy watched in amazement as Spike gripped the creature by the head and with a vicious twist yanked it clean from his shoulders. Her mind was racing. She heard Spike’s words and didn’t know how to react. Slowly climbing to her feet, she backed away from the vampire in front of her.

Spike had fallen into a kneeling position on the ground. His head hung low and he panted to drag unneeded air into his dead lungs. Buffy froze as Spike’s head snapped up and he pinned her with his demon yellow eyes. Still in game face, Spike stormed towards her, grabbing her by the forearms and pinning her to the nearest wall, ignoring the pain in his head as his chip fired in response.

Spike had no idea what he was planning to do. His brain was playing catch-up and his demon was in full control. Never breaking eye-contact, he lowered his forehead to rest against hers. Green stared into a feral yellow as both warriors stood frozen in time.

Buffy knew she should be afraid, or at the very least furious at his manhandling of her, but the only word ringing through her muddled thoughts was his growled “mine”.

“Spike, what-” Her sentence was cut short by another growl from the angry vampire as he slowly pulled back and fixed his eyes on her blood-soaked shirt. Lowering his head, Spike nuzzled his face against Buffy’s cheek before brushing his lips down the column of her neck

Buffy felt a shiver race down her spine at his possessive actions and could feel his proud smirk against her neck. Spike’s tongue began to trace small circles on her skin as he brought his right hand up to slide the tattered shirt away from her wound.

“You’re hurt,” he whispered before once again lowering his head. “Need to seal your wounds, luv, You’re like a soddin’ beacon for vamps. They can smell that sweet Slayer blood for miles.” Spike ran his tongue gently along the first of the claw marks, and Buffy gasped, pushing her palms flat against the wall and trying desperately not to reach for Spike and pull him closer.

“They can’t have you!” he barked before taking another slow lick of her skin. “Got plans for you luv. Gonna fix you up then you’re coming with me.” Spike released a deep sigh, pulling away just enough to murmur in her ear. “Fuck, you taste so good. Knew you would. Does the rest of you taste as sweet, I wonder?”

“Spike...Oh, God.” Buffy was beyond herself. Her senses were drowning in him. The smell of leather and cigarettes invaded her nose, and she could smell the liquor on his breath. Her hearing focused on his panting breaths and wet licks and her legs felt ready to buckle beneath her. Her brain told her to push him away and just run, but her disobedient body had other ideas. Buffy stifled a moan as once again his rough demon tongue ran the length of her neck to nip gently at her earlobe.

“I know you wanna dance, luv, I can smell you. You want me as much as I want you. Admit it, Slayer."

_Damn those stupid vampy senses!_

“Spike, please, I can’t...I want...oh...please” Buffy didn’t know if she was pleading for him to stop or to carry on this sweet torment.

“Such pretty begging,” He sighed, giving her shoulder a parting kiss. “Talk to me, sweetheart, tell me what you want.” Her wounds were sealed and her slayer healing would kick in soon enough, but she had to make her mind up...and fast. Spike pulled back to look at her, his demon features melting away until she was looking into those blue eyes from her dreams. He reached up to gently cup her cheek as he leaned in to steal a brief kiss from her lips.

Something deep within her locked into place and it was suddenly so simple. She was the Slayer and no matter what, she came with an expiration date. If it wasn’t for Spike, her time could have ended tonight. Ever since she was called, she had lived her life to other people’s expectations. Even Angel had put her on a pedestal and she was sick of it. She wasn’t normal and never would be.

Looking into the eyes of the man before her, she saw a tenderness that she hadn’t witnessed since the spell. No, she would never be normal. But she could be happy. She had her answer. Reaching a shaking hand forward, she curled her fingers into the soft leather of his duster as the other crept up to play with the soft curls at the nape of his neck. That infuriating smirk was wiped from his lips as she suddenly yanked him towards her. Stopping an inch from his lips, she looked deep into his eyes, willing him to see the truth of her words. “You, Spike. All I want is you.”

As their lips smashed together in a bruising embrace, their tongues fought for dominance over the kiss. His blunt teeth nipped at her bottom lip before soothing the pain with a swipe of his tongue. Spike could taste her strawberry lip gloss as he nibbled and teased, coaxing Buffy’s mouth to open fully, before deepening the kiss and tasting her own unique flavour.

Large hands found her waist and pushed her back against the wall, pressing the length of his body against her petite frame. Reluctantly, Spike pulled away to allow Buffy to breathe. Refusing to break contact entirely, he peppered her face with soft kisses as he slowly ran his hands up her sides before dropping down to trace small circles at the base of her spine. Gripping her ass, he pulled her roughly against his aching hardness and ground his erection into her stomach. Buffy gasped and he took the opportunity to dive in for another heated kiss

_Oh God_ , Buffy thought, _if he kisses this well what else can he do?,_ The kisses they had shared whilst under Willow’s spell had been wonderful. The gentle, heartfelt kisses of a couple with all the time in the world. These were different. Free from magic, there was a urgency between them that neither could fight. Buffy pushed her hands under his duster as Spike shrugged it off his back. Pulling his black t-shirt from his jeans, she found his cool skin, pulling him against her in an effort to get closer.

“Christ, luv, the taste of your kisses has haunted me.” He gasped as Buffy threw her head back to breathe, exposing the long column of her neck.

“Mmmm...me too, Spike. Every night, I’ve dreamt of this. Of you.” He chuckled richly as he pushed a knee in between her legs, lifting it slightly and grinding it against her burning centre.

“Should’ve told me, pet. Would’ve taken care of you. No girl of mine should be left wantin’ while I’m around.” Mine. There was that word again. She groaned aloud as the constant pressure between her legs set her blood on fire.

“Spike?” she asked in a small voice that betrayed her nervousness. Sensing her fear, Spike drew back to cup her face with both hands. He looked at her with concern in his eyes, worried that she had changed her mind.

He wasn’t an idiot. He knew the obstacles that they would have to face if this went ahead. Not the least of which being a pissed of Scooby getting a bit stake happy. As he stroked his thumbs over her cheeks, he also knew that he would do whatever it took to keep her by his side. He didn’t know when exactly it had happened, but looking at her he knew with certainty he loved this woman in front of him, and he sure as hell wasn’t going to lose her now.

“Did you mean it?” she asked. Buffy was unable to meet his eyes as she waited for his reply. Her insecurities shone through as her mind flashed back to her previous romantic encounters. She remembered every word of rejection by Angelus and the least said about Parker the better. The fact that Spike had witnessed first-hand her humiliation only made it worse.

“Did I mean what, sweetling?” he asked, gently cupping her cheeks to bring her eyes to his.

“You...you said I was...yours. Did you mean it... or is this just about scratching an itch, bragging rights for screwing the Slayer?” Buffy held her breath. She could feel her walls building up, preparing for the hurt yet again. _Please, Spike, don’t be like the others...don’t hurt me._

Spike cocked his head to the side and studied her thoughtfully. She looked so vulnerable in that moment that he found himself wanting to wrap her in his arms and protect her from the cruel world around her. He only hoped she would one day let him.

“I meant it, Buffy,” he answered softly. “You’re mine. You’ve always been mine. And tonight I’m gonna prove it.” The previous urgency had disappeared as he lowered his head to kiss her waiting lips, folding her into his strong embrace. The kiss quickly grew passionate and Buffy slipped her hands from around his waist to the front of his jeans. Gently squeezing the impressive bulge, she smiled in satisfaction as Spike groaned and lowered his head to rest at her shoulder.

“Christ, pet, can’t wait to feel your hot little hand wrapped around my cock. Gonna feel so good.”

Her confidence grew at the thought that she, Buffy Anne Summers, could reduce the master vampire to panting in her ear and she hadn’t even touched him yet. Sliding her hands up, she found the zip of his jeans, but was stopped by Spike’s hands before she had the chance to draw it down. “I thought you wanted...”

“Oh, pet, I do. Believe me. But not here. Takin’ you back to my place.”

Buffy raised her eyes to his, “Your place?” she asked.

“Yeah, it’s not much, but I’ll be damned all over again if we’re gonna have our first time against the wall next to a headless demon corpse!” The corners of his mouth crept upwards and he shrugged his shoulder in such a way that it was almost childlike.

Buffy couldn’t help but smile at him. Where had this Spike been hiding? She’d seen how much he loved his insane sire and now he was gazing at her with the same look of devotion he had always reserved solely for Drusilla.

“Gonna do right by you, my darling girl, wanna lay you down on my bed and worship every inch of your gorgeous body.” The smile spread as Buffy glanced over at the forgotten Xylock. She reached up to wrap her arms around his shoulders. Leaning forward, she kissed his neck and ran her tongue over Drusilla’s siring mark, delighting in the full body shudder that ran through him.

_Bleedin’ Christ! This girl’s gonna be the death of me! Or should that be undeath?...or is it...oh, who gives a shit? Stop talkin’ to yourself you stupid git!_

Spike gave himself a mental slap, not wanting to miss a second of the affections from the little temptress he held in his arms. “You’re playing with fire, sweetheart,” he said, groaning as she ran her blunt teeth along his muscled neck. She giggled as she pulled back to look into his eyes and asked as coyly as was possible under the circumstances,

“This place of yours...is it far?”

Blue eyes flashed with mischief as he quickly retrieved his discarded duster and swept her into his arms before purposefully striding towards his crypt. Combined laughter rang out across the cemetery as Spike dropped a kiss into her golden hair. “You have no idea what you’ve got yourself in for, little girl.” Buffy smiled back, tightening her hold around his neck.

For once, she was inclined to agree with him.

 

Unsurprisingly, Spike made it to his crypt in record time. Lowering Buffy to her feet as he opened the door, he quickly pulled her into a heated embrace as soon as they crossed the threshold into his home. He had assumed she would protest about being taken to a crypt, but she remained content in his arms and he suspected she was as worked up as he was.

He could smell her arousal as he guided her slowly towards the hatch to the lower level. Sweeping her off her feet again, he jumped through the hatch and landed effortlessly on the ground below. He heard Buffy’s heartbeat increase and he assumed that it was due to her sudden immersion in darkness. Gently soothing her, he rubbed her arms and told her to stay still as he lit some candles.

Buffy stood there in the dark, thinking back on the events that had brought her here. She couldn’t really believe it was happening. She might have convinced herself it was a dream, but her dreams had never felt this good. Her body was on fire from his kisses and words alone, and the thought of what else he was capable of sent a rush of fluid into her soaked panties.

A golden glow spread throughout the gloom as Spike lit the last of the candles. She watched him move casually around the room, coming to a stop by a small table where he dropped his lighter. Buffy slowly crossed the room and wrapped her arms around his waist, placing a kiss between his shoulder blades before standing on tip-toes to kiss his neck. Spike sighed, leaning back into her tender embrace as he brought his arms up to cover hers.

“You said I was yours, Spike,” she whispered into his ear, her warm breath sending a shiver throughout his body. “Show me.”

Buffy couldn’t believe the words were coming from her lips, but something about Spike gave her the confidence to act this way. If she was going to stop living her life by everyone else’s rules then who better than him to help throw that particular rulebook out the window? And Spike wouldn’t just throw it. Oh no. That book would be torn, burned and sent its merry way courtesy of a two fingered salute and inventive selection of British profanity.

If he was surprised by her assertiveness he didn’t let it show. Easing her arms from his waist, he slowly turned and took both her hands in his. “If we do this, Buffy, there’s no going back. Not gonna be your dirty little secret. You understand that right?”

Buffy swallowed past the lump in her throat as she looked deep into his eyes, refusing to flinch as the blue changed to yellow and his handsome face was replaced with that of his demon. She knew what he was trying to do. By showing her his demon face, he was forcing her to recognise both what he was and in whose bedroom she was standing. Undeterred, Buffy reached a hand up and gently traced the ridges of his brow, smiling softly as he nuzzled into her palm. “I know what you are, Spike,” she answered softly as she graced him with a brief kiss. “I know what I’m doing and who I’m doing it with. I don’t want this to be a secret. I’ve wanted this for so long. But...”Buffy trailed off, trying to find the right words.

“But what, luv?” Spike asked, trying his hardest not to look like his future happiness depended on the outcome of this one conversation.

“I always fought against my feelings,” she replied, looking at her feet. “I always...it was never for me...I let them...”

Sensing her struggle, Spike brought her eyes to his, giving her the strength to continue. “I’ve never lived my life for me. Since my calling, everyone has these expectations I’m supposed to live up to. Everything I am is about being the Slayer.” Spike swallowed hard as he watched the pain in her eyes while she continued slowly. “When we were under the spell...I was still the Slayer, but I had something else too. I had you. You loved me and you let me be me. Just plain old ditzy, stubborn and hopelessly confused Buffy,” she said with a grin. “And I don’t want to give that up.” Somewhere during her little speech, Spike reverted back to his human face as his heart swelled with affection for the girl in front of him. Stepping forward, he wove his fingers through her golden mane as he gently eased her towards him.

“Wouldn’t want you any other way,” he murmured as he took her lips in a passionate kiss.

“I didn’t plan on this, Spike,” she whispered softly. “Hell I’m not even sure what this is. There’s something here though, between us, and it’s real, Spike. So real...and it scares me.”

Spike could swear that he felt his unworthy heart come back to life with each word she spoke. “I know how you feel, luv.” He released a shaky breath. “Didn’t see this comin’. I shoulda known though. Christ, even Dru knew before me.” Off her confused look, he took her hands in his, slowly stroking his thumbs over her bruised knuckles and looking deep into the chaotic emotions that warred behind her emerald eyes.

“She said I was covered in you or some such rot, that you were sunshine and I was lost to you. Didn’t know what she meant at the time. Truth be told, I didn’t want to know.” His lips quirked and he gave a small shrug. Spike had to get his inner William under control before he spilled the true depth of his feelings for the little slayer and scared her off for good.

Buffy released the breath she had unwittingly been holding. She knew this wasn’t a spur of the moment thing for the impulsive vampire. His unspoken words resounded in her head along with the meaning she inferred from his speech. Any lingering doubts fled her mind as she reached up to tilt his head to hers. His eyes burned with the same tumultuous emotions as hers as she took a deep breath and steadied her fluttering nerves. “I’m sure.”

Spike’s arm wrapped around her waist and she suddenly found herself lifted in the air and pressed against the wall. Instinctively, she wrapped her legs around his waist, grinding her body against his in a circular motion.“That’s it, Buffy,” he whispered, sliding his hands under her skirt to clutch her ass in both hands. Angling his hips, he pressed the seam of his jeans against her soaked panties, causing Buffy to gasp at the feelings he created. “I want you to get that pussy nice an’ wet. Wanna taste those juices on my tongue as you writhe against my face.”

Buffy’s cheeks flushed beautifully at his words and Spike was rewarded by another burst of her arousal in the air. _So, my girl likes a bit of dirty talk, huh?_

“Does that sound good, Buffy? Want me to spread those pretty legs of yours and bury my head between your thighs? Push my tongue so far inside you till you scream my name when you come?” His words, spoken in that deep, seductive voice, drove her out of her mind. It was no wonder Dru was as nutty as a fruit cake after a century of Spikes loving! Quickly dismissing all thoughts of Spike’s insane sire from her mind, Buffy grabbed two fistfuls of his hair and smashed her lips to his in a demanding kiss. Spinning her around, Spike lowered her to the bed, following her down without breaking the kiss.

Eventually Buffy’s need to breathe forced them to separate, allowing Spike to kneel up and admire the vision that lay before him. She lay panting on his bed, her skirt bunched up around her waist, giving him a glimpse of her red lace panties while her shredded top gifted him with a view of the matching bra. Her lips were swollen from his kisses and her hair spread over his pillow like a golden halo.

The sight of his girl, laid out before him, made his straining erection twitch within its denim prison. Reaching down he popped the top button to give him some relief from the pressure. A slow, lazy smile crept over his face as he prowled up her body like the hunter he was. Sliding his hands up and over her tanned stomach, he brushed his thumbs over her lace-enclosed nipples, causing them to harden instantly. Buffy moaned, arching into his body and pressing against his now painful erection. He wanted nothing more than to rip those panties off and bury himself inside her warmth, but he was determined to make this a night she’d never forget.

He knew for a fact, he wouldn’t.

Taking hold of her tattered shirt, Spike swiftly tore it from her body, taking care not to aggravate her shoulder injury. A cursory glance satisfied him that the bleeding had stopped and her slayer healing was already closing her wounds. Moving lower he ran his tongue across her collarbone before placing kisses against the swell of her breasts. His hands found the zipper of her skirt and he gently eased it down her slender legs, leaving her dressed in her skimpy underwear and a pair of the sexiest leather boots he’d ever seen. As tempted as he was to leave them on, he decided that it could wait for another time. Spike smiled broadly in the knowledge that there would indeed be another time. Buffy wanted him. Both man and demon. Removing the last boot, his gaze travelled along her leg to the sight before him. He could see her nervousness at her lack of clothing and he pressed a gentle kiss to her ankle, causing her to giggle softly. All thoughts of his dark princess were long forgotten. Buffy was his golden goddess and he wanted to worship at her altar for eternity.

Rejoining her on the bed, he lay between her legs, cradled in her warmth. “So bleedin’ beautiful,” he whispered, brushing the hair back from her forehead. Their lips met in a heated embrace. Both fought for dominance but neither could claim victory. Buffy’s hands reached behind him to pull his black t-shirt over his head, dragging his lips back to hers as soon as the offending item was removed. Duel moans filled the air as they were finally skin to skin. Buffy’s nipples pressed into Spike’s sculpted chest and her nails dug into his back as she writhed beneath him. When oxygen became an issue, Spike drew away and kissed a slow journey down her body, licking and tasting every inch of exposed flesh. She released a loud groan when his mouth latched onto her nipples, biting and sucking through her bra to create extra friction. Buffy’s body arched off the bed, allowing his left hand to creep behind her and unfasten her bra, whilst his right smoothed up her thigh before dipping between to stroke her drenched panties.

“So wet.” He sighed. “Is this all for me, pet?” His touch was electric and Buffy bucked beneath him as his fingers slipped beneath the sodden fabric and found her swollen clit.

“Oh God, Spike, yes!” She screamed as his gentle ministrations brought her swiftly over the edge.

“That’s it baby, let go, Spike’s got you,” he murmured in her ear as his fingers slowly wandered through her folds. Drawing out her pleasure with his tender touch, Buffy clutched him to her as she panted and tried to recover from her sudden orgasm.

Buffy could feel the fire reignite as he kissed his way down over her stomach until he was level with her panties. He inhaled deeply, his mouth watering as he breathed in the sweet, musky scent of her excitement. She flushed bright red when she remembered his words from earlier. Embarrassment flooded her body and she tried to close her legs. As much as she hated to say it, her two previous sexual experiences had both been over pretty quickly, and neither Angel nor Poop Head Parker had attempted to perform what Spike had in mind.

“Ah ah, none of that now. Don’t hide yourself, look at me, kitten.”

Buffy didn’t remember closing her eyes but when she opened them to see Spike nuzzling at her panties and gazing at her with those true blue eyes, she could have sworn she had stepped into one of her nightly fantasies. _It's the dream,it’s the dream! she thought._

Spike had an idea about what had caused her sudden retreat and he was determined to put an end to that immediately. “Nobody’s done this to you before, have they?” he asked softly. A slow shake of the head was Buffy’s only response. Spike snorted in disgust. He’d suspected as much. _Bloody wankers didn’t deserve a goddess like her_. He always figured his souled up poof of a grandsire to be the unadventurous type. And as for that college boy, he was surprised the idiot could even locate his own dick let alone use it.

“Stupid gits have no idea how to treat a lady,” he said, whilst hooking his thumbs under the sides of her thong. “Will you let me, Buffy? I wanna taste your sweet honey in my mouth.”

His tongue darted out to press her clit through her panties and Buffy groaned as she felt her resistance fall away. His hands slowly drew her thong down her legs before stashing them into his back pocket.

Buffy sat up leaning back against her arms, a single eyebrow raised in question.

“Souvenir.” He shrugged as a brilliant smile split his face and he rejoined her on the bed, spreading her thighs with his palms. “Now,” he said, making himself comfortable between her legs. “Give your Spike a taste.”

The first touch of his tongue against her wet folds was enough to make Buffy collapse back on the bed. The contrast between his cool tongue and her burning body had her writhing against his mouth, prompting Spike to slide his hands up to her slim hips, anchoring her to the bed.

“Oh, God!” She shrieked as Spike drew her tender, swollen clit into his mouth, and proceeded to nibble it with his blunt teeth. Closing his lips around her most sensitive flesh, Spike sucked at it rhythmically as his tongue played over the tip, drawing whimpers of pleasure from Buffy’s throat.

“Praising the wrong man, sweetheart.” He chuckled as he abandoned her clit to slide his tongue over her outer folds. “Fuck, you taste so good” he said, lapping at the sweet nectar that coated her labia before thrusting his tongue inside her tight channel. “Like a peach you are. So ripe and juicy. I could eat your pussy all day.”

Ruthlessly, he set to work teasing and licking her most intimate flesh, his nose rubbing against her swollen clit with each frenzied movement of his head. Glancing up the bed, he admired Buffy’s breasts as they bounced with each shuddering breath she pulled into her lungs. He favoured her with a particularly long lick as he brought his thumb up to circle her clit. Clutching at his sheets, Buffy gasped for breath, head rolling from side to side as Spike continued to feast on her trembling body. She had never imagined that it could feel this good. Her heart was racing and a thin layer of sweat covered her golden skin. His words made her hotter as she raced headlong into her second blinding orgasm of the night.

“Spike, please...feels so good, so close, I need...” She panted harshly, arching into his talented mouth.

“You want to come, sweetheart?” he asked, never once abandoning the pressure on her clit.

“Oh, God!” She moaned again as Spike pushed two fingers inside her, searching her silken walls for the spot guaranteed to make her scream. He began steadily fucking her with his fingers as his lips once again found her throbbing clit and gave it a hard suck.

“That’s it kitten, take my fingers inside your tight little body. You’re so hot, baby. Gonna bloody burn me till there’s nothing left.” Buffy’s hips rose to meet his hand as her body rushed towards completion. “That’s my sweet girl, come for me, Buffy. Want to hear you scream. Do it for me, baby, let it all go.” Spike lowered his head to brush a kiss against her stomach before letting his fangs drop down. Buffy was so close to the edge already and as Spikes teeth sliced effortlessly into her thigh, a powerful orgasm tore through her body. She screamed his name, trapping his head in a vice like grip between her powerful thighs, her vision blurred and her heart threatened to escape her chest, as she collapsed, trembling back onto the bed.

Spike had never been so grateful, that he didn’t need to breathe.

 

When Buffy awoke, she was greeted by the sight of a very smug and very naked master vampire. Evidently, Spike had removed his jeans and boots whilst she was passed out, and the sight of his engorged cock was enough to rouse the sated slayer. “Welcome back, Goldilocks,” Spike said, chuckling as he smoothed the hair back from her face. He lay on his side, head propped up on his hand, studying her.

“Mmmm...that was just...wow.”

“I’ll say.” He grinned, his free hand tracing lazy circles on her arm. “So bloody beautiful when you come,” he said, his voice laced with an almost awed tone. Buffy’s cheeks were suddenly tinged a delightful shade of pink as she blushed at his words, earning a tender kiss from the highly amused vampire.

“Bleedin’ adorable, you are.” Buffy ducked her head, only to have her gaze fall on his throbbing erection.

“Like what you see, luv?” he asked, leaning back to put both hands behind his head, his cock bobbing proudly against his stomach. “Don’t you worry, I’ll make it fit all right. Fill you up right proper, I will.” Spike was unable to wipe the smirk from his face as Buffy’s eyes narrowed in a half-hearted glare.

“Alright mister, you’re looking way too pleased with yourself.” Buffy smiled as she rolled onto her stomach to study him.

“Think I’m entitled, don’t you, pet? I bet college boy never made you black out in pleasure!”

Buffy let out an inelegant snort at the thought of Parker’s sexual performance. Strangely, thinking of him didn’t bring the usual rush of humiliation. It was clear now that he was a boy playing at being a man. “Yeah, right.” She giggled. “I don’t think he even...hey! You bit me! How? What about the chip?”

“Just a love bite, pet.” He smiled, reaching for her hair again. Damn he loved her hair. “I didn’t plan on hurtin’ you. Just wanted to make it feel good...and I’d say it worked wouldn’t you?” He grinned that shit-eating grin at her and Buffy decided that two could play at that game.

Whatever he was about to say died on his lips as Buffy reached out and wrapped her delicate hand around his thick cock. She slowly stroked his length, pulling his foreskin back and rubbing her thumb over the drops of pre-come glistening at the end. Spike was soon panting for unneeded air and as Buffy reached down to cup his sack with her free hand a long groan escaped his lips. Buffy captured another drop of fluid with the tip of her finger. Spike stared transfixed as she brought her finger to her lips, and almost came at the sight of her little pink tongue swirling around her digit, tasting him. Throwing his head back onto his pillow so as to avoid embarrassing himself like a horny schoolboy, Spike missed the look in Buffy’s eyes as she moved lower.

Spike sat bolt upright as his cock was suddenly enveloped by Buffy’s hot mouth. Slowly, she took as much of him inside as she could manage, leaving her hand to pump the remaining length.

“Fuck, pet, that’s so good. God, such a wonderful little mouth you’ve got.”

Spike’s continued babbling boosted Buffy’s confidence. This was another first for her. When the thought first entered her head, she was terrified of messing it up and making a fool of herself, but judging by the words of encouragement from her lover, it seemed instinct was winning out over experience. Spike’s hips began to rock involuntarily, each slow thrust pushing his cock further into her mouth. A strangled gasp tore from his throat as Buffy drew her lips up the length of his erection, swirling her tongue around his shaft, before dipping it into the tip and the salty pre-come that gathered there.

Spike almost cried out when Buffy removed her mouth from his cock. He stamped down the urge to beg her to continue, watching, instead, as she covered his balls with soft kisses before pulling each one gently into her mouth. Her tender ministrations continued as she released his sack and traced her tongue along the prominent vein on the underside of his penis, nibbling his sensitive head, she once again took him back into her mouth.

Leaning forward, Spike gathered her hair from her face and held it gently with one hand behind her head. The unobstructed view of Buffy’s lips wrapped around his cock was a torment in itself, torn between watching this amazing woman and slamming his eyes closed to stop himself from coming at the very sight. When Buffy relaxed her throat muscles and began to work his entire length into her mouth, he realised the battle was lost. When the head of his cock hit the back of her throat and she began to swallow around him, he knew he couldn’t put it off. “Buffy, luv, you gotta stop. I can’t...oh fuck, I’m gonna come.”

Pulling back, she worked him with her hand as she met his eyes with a clear challenge. “So come!”

She barely had time to wrap her lips around his cock when Spike let out a bellowing roar and released thick streams of salty fluid into her willing mouth. Swallowing quickly around him, she took everything that he gave, releasing his softening cock from her warm cavern and licking him clean of his spendings.

Buffy’s eyes wandered over the canvas of her lover’s body. She had never thought to describe a man as beautiful before, but as her gaze took in his sculpted stomach, killer cheekbones and lips that just begged to be kissed, she could feel herself drowning in the wealth of emotion he evoked. She crawled up his prone body, a smirk to rival his own spread over her face and looking very much like the cat that got the cream. Straddling his slim hips, she rubbed her soaking pussy against his rapidly hardening cock as he lay beneath her, dragging in great gulps of unnecessary air.“Bleedin’ hell! That was...” He paused to take in the look on his girls face before releasing a sinful chuckle. “And you said I was self satisfied?” he said, purring his words.

“Oh, I think I’m entitled, don’t you?” she replied, throwing his earlier words back at him. Joint laughter filled the air as he reached to pull her towards him.

“Oh yes, Miss Summers, more than entitled.”Spike pulled her down into a heated kiss, and they both groaned at the combined taste of their juices. Tongues caressed and hands gently stroked as they lost themselves in each other.

Reaching down, Spike took hold of her firm ass as he rolled her onto her back, never breaking their kiss. Supporting himself on bended elbow, his right arm lightly caressed Buffy’s leg, gently bending it at the knee to open her up further. Taking his rightful place between her firm thighs, he reached down to position his aching cock at her opening.

It was time.

Buffy clutched at his shoulders as she felt him slowly enter her body. Despite her wetness, her tight walls contracted at his invasion. Her previous sexual encounters had done little to prepare her body for Spike’s cock. She knew he was a good two inches bigger than Parker and a lot thicker. For his part, Angel had stayed hidden under the covers, probably trying not to scare the crap out of her virginal self, but she could already feel the difference.

“Relax, kitten,” Spike said, nuzzling the lip that she had clenched between her teeth. She released her grip and Spike gently soothed it with a kiss. “Let me in, baby,” he whispered against her ear. Buffy forced her muscles to relax as he sank his entire length inside her body. Duel moans of pleasure filled the air at their joining. Spike was certain that he would dust from her searing heat.

_Oh fuck!...so hot, so wet. Christ, feels so good. Never felt this before...never thought..._

Supporting himself on his elbows, he peppered her upturned face with soft kisses, all the while smoothing the hair away from her face. Buffy ran her hands along his back, feeling the muscles flex and contract under her fingertips, loving the way his body felt pressed against her own. His weight felt comfortable above her and his height aligned their bodies perfectly. They fit together like two halves, each making the other complete.

_He’s everything I never knew I was missing..._

Buffy brought her hips up against him, having adjusted to the feel of him inside her body. Spike groaned and fought to control his demon as it screamed at him to take her hard and fast. His eyes flashed yellow and his face shifted before he could get it under control. He was surprised to find no fear in Buffy’s eyes as she pulled him closer to her. The potent smell of her arousal flooded his nostrils and she nuzzled her own face against the ridges of his demonic mask.  
“Slayer likes a bit of monster in her man, I see.”

He laughed as Buffy let out a realistic growl of her own, before smashing her lips to his, unmindful of his sharp fangs. Spike rotated his hips in a slow circle, causing Buffy to throw her head back in the pillow, a loud groan spilling from her lips. The sight of her exposed neck was almost too much for Spike to bear. He promised never to hurt this amazing woman despite the demon screaming inside him to claim its mate. One day, when she was ready, he would make her his in blood. He wouldn’t force eternity on her. She would have to ask him herself.

Withdrawing slowly, he began to pump his cock into her tight pussy. He was determined to bury himself so deep inside this girl she would forget those other wankers even existed. Reaching beneath her, he used her ass to pull her into his thrusts.

Buffy was in heaven. This was what she’d been missing her whole life. With each plunge of Spike’s cock inside her she felt her past insecurities disappear and a new future unfolding before her. This man was creating sensations the likes of which she had never experienced before. Grasping at his back, Buffy wrapped her legs around his waist and raised her hips to meet his thrusts. Spike moaned as the movement allowed him to slip further within her heated channel.

“Oh my... Spike! Don’t stop. Please don’t stop!” she said, crying out as he increased the pace of his thrusts, angling his hips to strike a different bundle of nerves with each powerful plunge. Spike couldn’t believe his ears. The very idea that he could stop was laughable. An act of God couldn’t have pulled him from between her heavenly thighs. The room shifted and Buffy once again found herself straddling his hips. His grip was firm on her waist as he guided her movements on his cock, his eyes focused on the sight of their union.

“That’s it, baby, ride that sweet pussy up and down my prick...God, look at us, baby...so bloody beautiful!” His right hand abandoned her waist to play with her puckered nipples as his left descended to tweak the neglected bundle of nerves where they were so intimately connected.“Mmmm... love watching these perfect titties bouncing for me. , Christ baby... please, I wanna feel you squeezin’ my cock. Please, Buffy, I—”

The growl was almost deafening as Buffy began a rhythmic clenching of her internal muscles. She was so close to orgasm her entire body was buzzing. All she needed was that one final thing to push her over the edge.

“Fuck, luv, so good, so bleedin’ good,” he said, though whether he was aware of his groaning words or not was debatable. “Love this, baby...you...Oh, Christ...Love You....Love You...FUCKING LOVE YOU!” He roared, grabbing her hips and slamming her down on his cock. Buffy threw her head back and screamed as liquid fire raced through her veins. Her vision blurred and blackness descended as she collapsed on top of his convulsing body.

 

Buffy had to admit that there were certainly worse sights to wake up to than the one before her now. She had awoken to find herself nestled against a cool chest. Spike’s right arm was wrapped protectively around her waist and his left hand rested over his un-beating heart, fingers sensuously entwined with her own.

This last fact should have made her run for the hills, but as she lay there studying him, realisation quickly dawned on her. Spike had opened her heart to sensations she didn’t believe herself capable of. Being the Slayer had hardened her. She had built walls around her heart in an effort to protect herself from the inevitable loss and heartbreak her calling would bring. In the space of one night, Spike had crashed through those walls and opened her mind to a world of possibilities.

Buffy’s eyes widened comically as she remembered his last words before she descended into oblivion. _He loves me._ A thousand conversations drifted through her mind. Her slayer training and Giles’ words of advice during the whole Angelus nightmare had been adamant about one thing: Demon’s couldn’t love without a soul.

Spike shifted in his sleep, his arm tightening around her waist, pulling her closer. Extracting her hand from his chest, she slowly raised herself to study his sleeping face. His unruly curls had escaped from their hair-gelled prison and her fingers itched to run through them. He looked so peaceful in his sleep it made her heart swell. _So beautiful._

His soft lips called to her, and unable to resist she dipped her head to brush them in a leisurely caress. Blue eyes fluttered open as she pulled back from the kiss, a look of pure adoration swimming in their depths. Oh yes. He loved her. And in that moment Buffy realised something life changing.

She loved him to.

“Hey, you,” she said, rolling to her side.

“Hey yourself.” He grinned, moving to mirror her position on the bed. He searched her eyes for any signs of regret, breathing a sigh of relief when he found none.

“You have bed hair,” she said, as he moved to run his fingers through her own disobedient locks.

“So do you,” he replied. “Gotta say, luv, the just-shagged look really suits you.”

His eyes searched hers for a second before ducking away in a gesture of uncharacteristic shyness. “Not that I’m complaining, pet, but I half expected you to run out of here this morning, virtue all aflutter.”

_Please, no. I couldn’t bloody stand it. Can’t lose you now, not after this._

Slowly, he raised his eyes to hers and watched the emotions play across her beautiful features. He held his useless breath waiting for her to answer, and the response he got caused his eyes to widen in shock. “You said you loved me,” she whispered, cupping his cheek in her palm.

A small, nervous smile curled his lips, “You heard that, huh?” he replied. He leant forward to drop a lingering kiss across her mouth and in doing so brought her stomach in contact with his erect cock.

“Doesn’t that thing come with an off-switch?” Buffy laughed against his mouth.

“Never around you, baby.” He smirked, pulling her flush with his body and rolling her beneath him. Her giggles came to a stop as she reached up to run her fingers through his liberated curls. Green eyes met blue as she uttered the words that made his undead heart beat again.

“Make love to me, William.”

 

It was different this second time.

Lips whispered over skin and hands tenderly roamed the planes of the two lovers’ bodies. As Spike slowly thrust inside Buffy’s eager sheath, duel sighs of completion slipped from their lips. Neither of them looked away as their bodies moved in a rhythm as old as time, each caress and tender word fuelling the fire that burned brightly between them.

Buffy gasped as Spike angled his hips to grind against her engorged clit with each downward motion. She gasped his name and clenched her muscles in an attempt to keep him within her. Clutching the back of his head she drew him down to her neck holding him against her trembling body.

“Spike, please,” she said, whimpering as his tongue danced over her racing pulse point. The intense emotions threatened to bring his demon forth as Buffy held him tighter to her neck. “I want...” Spikes fangs dropped down and he lightly raked them down her throat, lapping at the small drops of blood brought to the surface. He groaned at the taste of the sweet ambrosia on his tongue and Buffy bucked up towards him.

“Baby likes Daddy’s fangs,” he whispered teasingly into her ear before once again returning to her throat.

His words sent Buffy wild as his thrusts increased in speed until he was slamming her into the mattress. “Oh God, Spike! Please, please.”

“Please what, baby?” he asked, slipping his hand between them and finding her clit, giving it a quick twist.

“Bite me!” she said, begging and dragging him back to her neck. “Please, Spike, make me yours.” He pulled back to look at her and must have seen the answer to his question in her eyes, because his own misted over as he swallowed hard and lowered his head into position. Buffy’s fingers slid over his back to clutch at his shoulders before turning to whisper in his ear the words he was desperate for.

“I love you, Spike.”

Without hesitation, Spike sunk his teeth into Buffy’s neck and took a deep pull of her blood, the exquisite pain of their coupling sending both into simultaneous orgasm.

“Mine” he roared.

Buffy quickly accepted his claim with an emphatic, “Yours!”

Carefully, Spike withdrew his teeth from her neck, sealing the twin puncture marks with his tongue. He rolled to the side, bringing Buffy with him as they both recovered from their high. Several minutes passed before he dared to speak.

“Buffy, sweetheart...you do understand what we just did, right?” He couldn’t disguise the uncertainty in his voice as his hold tightened around her, as if he were terrified she would be taken from his arms.

“You claimed me,” she answered matter-of-factly, running her fingers over his chest.

“It’s permanent, luv,” he said in a steady voice. “It can’t be—”

He was interrupted by a soft kiss to his lips as Buffy pulled his face down to look at her.

“I meant what I said. I Love you, Spike. You said it yourself...there was no going back from this.” She kissed him again as she settled down against his chest, exhaustion creeping over her. “No regrets. I want this. I want you.”

She felt him drop a kiss to her hair and heard a soft “I love you” as her eyes finally closed, content to be falling asleep in the arms of the man she loved. A man who loved her for who she was and not just the idea of what she should be.

Spike listened as her breathing fell into a steady rhythm, trying to resist the urge to pinch his arm to confirm he wasn’t dreaming. His eyes travelled the length of Buffy’s body, her golden skin standing out in contrast to his own pale form. His own eyes were beginning to feel heavy as he prepared to join his lover in well-earned rest, a contented purr rumbled from his chest when he looked at his claim mark. He felt an immense satisfaction that he had marked over Angel’s and the Master’s bites, effectively wiping their memory from the body of his mate.

Spike couldn’t believe how much his future had changed in the space of one night. He knew that it wouldn’t be easy. They would have to overcome many obstacles in the years to come, but he swore that he would fight by her side each step of the way.

Tightening his arms around the sleeping slayer, Spike pushed all other thoughts from his head.

Let the future sort itself out. Tonight, Buffy was his.

Tonight. Tomorrow. Forever.


End file.
